


Кровь и необходимая смерть

by HaruIchigo



Category: Blood and Chocolate (2007), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Slash, Urban Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruIchigo/pseuds/HaruIchigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эйдан встречает того, кого давно искал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кровь и необходимая смерть

АйданЭйдан нашёл Одинокого Лугару в кафе. Он сидел за столиком на улице и курил, жадно

обхватывая изогнутыми губами сигарету.

На первый взгляд он показался АйданЭйдану некрасивым, даже отталкивающим, но то был эффект неожиданности.

Тяжёлые, крупные черты лица, нездоровые жёсткие волосы

неопределённо-русого цвета... и тёплые карие глаза, влажно блестящие, внимательные; АйданЭйдан столкнулся с ним взглядом, когда шёл мимо, к своему столику.

Одинокий Лугару в тот момент с кем-то говорил по телефону, произнося английские слова с лёгким пришёптыванием, и на мгновение замолчал, подозрительно обернулся на АйданЭйдана, но тут же отвернулся снова. 

Этот незнакомый человек, задумчиво помешивающий свой кофе, был ключевым персонажем. Тем самым, которого АйданЭйдан искал, но всё никак не мог "нащупать". Необычный, и сильный,  - голубая рубашка с коротким рукавом туго натягивалась на его широкой груди, - спокойный. Сдержанный.

Свободных столиков рядом с ним, как назло, не было, а вытягивать шею, пытаться ухватить нужные мелочи поверх чужих голов Эйдан не мог, - не было смысла так рисовать. Одинокий Лугару во плоти был единственный: упустить, сейчас поворот головы, неаккуратно падающие на шею пряди значило упустить его полностью.

И Эйдан решился. Перехватил поудобнее альбом, вздохнул поглубже и двинулся к своему

«оборотню», лавируя между тесно составленных стульев.

\- Извините!

Одинокий Лугару поднял на него глаза, и у АйданЭйдана, от этого внимательного взгляда вспотели ладони.

\- Привет. – Надо же было с чего-то начать. Например, с улыбки. Улыбка всегда выручала его в трудной ситуации.  – Ээ… я художик, приехал из Америки, и у меня странная просьба, но… можно, я вас нарисую? Портрет. Я ищу такой типаж, и... кхм. Это будет не сложно, вам  просто надо немного попозировать. Я сейчас сделаю несколько набросков, а потом, может быть, большой портрет маслом…

Идея о портрете родилась внезапно. Маслом АйданЭйдан не рисовал уже лет сто, но чувствовал, что одними скетчами здесь не отделаться.

\- Портрет, значит...  - Лугару глубоко, со вкусом затянулся. Его взгляд, беспощадный,

оценивающий, скользнул по АйданЭйдану сверху вниз, снизу вверх: по его кедам, джинсам,  синей футболке, по дешёвой куртке с блошиного рынка,  небритому подбородку, непослушным вьющимся волосам. - Ты меня что, склеить хочешь, солнышко?

\- Простите? - АйданЭйдан оторопел. Улыбка так и осталась висеть на лице, неуместная.

Голос у Лугару был хриплый, но интонации мягкие. От этого, почему-то, становилось совсем жутко.

\- Ты на меня смотрел. Пристально смотрел. Пялился. А я не люблю, когда на меня пялятся

членососы вроде тебя. - Он сделал неопределённый, плавный жест рукой. - Съеби отсюда, чтобы я тебя больше не видел.

АйданЭйдан хотел возмутиться, но инстинкты не дали – он ушёл быстрее, чем смог придумать какой-нибудь достойный ответ.

Ушёл, впрочем, недалеко. Просто вернулся за свой  столик и тайком, украдкой, принялся

рисовать. Он достаточно рассмотрел Лугару вблизи и дело пошло проще: опасный незнакомец постепенно переходил из жизни на бумагу, теперь его можно было тайком сохранить, превратить в того Одинокого Волка, оборотня, который не давал АйданЭйдану покоя.

Посетители постепенно рассеялись и не надо было уже тянуться, пытаясь получше разглядеть модель, поэтому, увлечённый штриховкой, АйданЭйдан упустил момент, когда Одинокий Волк исчез.

Исчез, чтобы появиться у него за спиной.

\- Ух ты. Надо же, как получилось, - доброжелательно сказал он, склонившись через плечо

АйданЭйдана к эскизу. -  Очень похоже.

Кажется, он злоупотреблял одеколоном, но запах был приятный, - горьковатый и свежий.

\- Да? - АйданЭйдан от неожиданности подскочил, карандаш оставил длинную, размашистую линию на чистом краю листа. - Спасибо. Это правда, только набросок...

Кажется, его не собирались бить. Лугару выглядел действительно заинтересованным и

внимательным.

\- Прямо очень похоже. Мне нравится. Нет, серьёзно, так... лаконично, но узнаваемо. Ты где  учился?

\- То тут, то там… но, в основном, самоучка.

\- Хм, далеко пойдёшь. Значит, тебе этот портрет очень нужен, да?

АйданЭйдан окончательно расслабился. Они с незнакомцем просто друг друга не поняли, а теперь ошибка исправилась. Этот человек, кажется, разбирался в искусстве, а значит, мог понять, оценить его работу. Понять, почему это для него так важно.

\- Да. Я... понимаете, мне нужен был натурщик с определённым типом лица,  с определённой...  аурой, не знаю, как точно сказать.

Он запнулся, выдавив неловкую улыбку. Как сказать человеку, что он идеально похож на образ, который АйданЭйдан всё пытался поймать в голове и не мог? Как сказать, что он -придуманный персонаж? Это было странно.

\- Да? Очень интересно. - Одинокий Волк посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. Свет теперь падал на него сбоку, золотя радужку. -  Вырви и выкинь.

АйданЭйдан опешил.

\- Что?

\- Ты меня не слышал? - тяжёлая, сильная рука легла ему на плечо.  -  Я говорю, вырви лист. И выкинь.

\- Нет!  Я же вам объяснил! - Он попытался говорить спокойно, но на них уже начали

оборачиваться.

\- Не можешь, - тогда я сам. - Прежде, чем АйданЭйдан успел среагировать, Одинокий Лугару грубо рванул лист из альбома и с хрустом смял в кулаке.

\- Да что вы делаете?! – АйданЭйдан попытался вскочить, но тут же, от толчка, полетел обратно и едва успел вцепиться в стол.

Человек с золотистыми глазами вытащил из кармана зажигалку и поджёг смятый лист.

\- Я тебе давал разрешение меня рисовать, солнышко? Давал? – Лист упал в пепельницу. Он был похож теперь на полыхающий цветок.

\- Нет... – АйданЭйдан не мог оторвать от цветка глаз. Лучше смотреть в огонь, чем на жуткого типа. Что теперь? С этого чокнутого станется заставить его сожрать пепел, - просто так, чтобы проучить. Таким людям мало просто наказать, надо обязательно унизить. Надо, чтобы человек потерял достоинство. Таким был отец, и он точно так же ненавидел всё красивое.

От отца его тогда спасли уроки самообороны, и если придётся снова их вспомнить, он вспомнит.

– Нет. Не разрешали.

\- Вот именно. – Человек-зверь запустил пальцы в его волосы, больно потянул назад, заставляя поднять голову, посмотреть ему в глаза. -   Ещё раз тебя увижу - повыдергиваю все твои милые кудряшки. Это ясно?

АйданЭйдан попытался кивнуть, но не вышло, безжалостная рука не пускала, тянула больнее.

\- Да… ясно…

\- Умница, девочка. – Волк отпустил его. Но только затем, чтоб залепить подзатыльник, от которого у АйданЭйдана перед глазами долго летали искры.

 

***

Он был жутко собой недоволен. Да, Бухарест оказался кладезем для художника, все сокровища лежали на виду, только руку протяни, и АйданЭйдан протягивал… но ловил только воздух. У него не получалось увязать то, что он видел, с образами в голове, с теми лугару, которых он представлял. Сегодня получилось. Почти.

Стоило ему закрыть глаза, как из темноты появлялся горящий цветок.

«Он мне не подходит», - думал АйданЭйдан, ворочаясь ночью без сна и пытаясь хоть как-то забыть, пережить то, что его сегодня унизили,  - унизили сильно, такого не случалось с тех пор, как он ушёл из дома.

Забыть не получалось.

Одинокий Лугару был одним из главных героев. Непонятно, добрый или злой, но жестокий, живущий только по своим законам, он помогал главной героине из каких-то своих соображений, неизвестных даже АйданЭйдану. Но, конечно, этот волк не стал бы вот так нападать на человека, который всего лишь захотел его нарисовать. И не стал бы уничтожать набросок, - отличный, между прочим.

АйданЭйдан попытался забыть о незнакомце в кафе. В конце концов, он сам придумал Одинокого Лугару и мог бы дать ему какую угодно внешность, но… какая угодно уже не подходила.

Не в силах больше ворочаться, он сел за стол, положил перед собой чистый лист.

Постепенно, под карандашом проявлялась история, маленький отрывок: молодой оборотень, влюблённый в главную героиню приходит к Одинокому, что-то говорит ему… а тот хватает его за волосы, задирая голову, и волчьими клыками впивается в шею…

На этот раз, Эйдан сам скомкал рисунок и выбросил.

Всё это было неправильно. Он не хотел видеть волков такими. Похожими на людей.

 

***

 

\- Значит так, Найджел, слушай сюда. Какие-то хмыри из полиции заинтересовались твоими счетами. По-моему, они тебя ищут.

Ёбаный в рот Дарко с его ёбаными в рот новостями.

Найджел попытался вытряхнуть из пачки сигарету, но выпали только табачные крошки.

\- Ты говорил, что этот банк - надёжный. Что твой друг за всё отвечает.

Он знал, что в один прекрасный момент Дарко его кинет. Что когда-нибудь это обязательно случится, и вот, пожалуйста. Кто ещё мог стукнуть в полицию? Они вели свои дела тихо и незаметно, никому не мешали.

\- Он и отвечает, поэтому и прикрывает сейчас твою задницу, как может. Твоё дело - не

высовываться. Никаких карточек, никаких банкоматов, чтоб нельзя было отследить. Только наличка, понял? Как что-то изменится, я тебе скажу.

\- Дружище, не учи меня, блядь, жизни. – Найджел старался быть настолько дружелюбным, насколько мог, зная, что какие-то подонки копаются сейчас в его делах. – Договорились?

\- Я за тебя переживаю… дружище, - Дарко нервничал. И, видно, уже десять раз пожалел об их «дружбе». Он переживал только за собственную жопу, это уж Найджел знал как никто.

\- Ну, ты уж побереги нервные клетки; врачи говорят, они не восстанавливаются.

Молчание на том конце можно было перевести как «да пошёл ты».

 

Вся наличка хранилась у матери. Мать жила в старом «французском» доме на Менделеева и, после её смерти, двухкомнатная квартира на втором этаже перешла к Найджелу. Он прилетел из Америки, подмахнул документы и благополучно забыл о ней, пока не понадобилось хранить где-то деньги и товар.

В квартире пахло детством, поэтому, Найджел её ненавидел. Ненавидел тесные комнатушки, заваленные стопками журналов времён Чаушеску, твёрдого, как кирпич, облезлого плюшевого медведя, и изразцовые плитки с петушками на крошечной кухне.

Головы ангелов под карнизом, обваливающийся балкончик, крохотный дворик, в котором пацаны гоняли в футбол, пока не стемнеет. В этом же дворике, много лет назад, зарывшись в кусты сирени, Найджел Дору Флореску украдкой жёг свой пионерский галстук в эмалированном ведре, зная, что завтра самолёт, завтра новая жизнь, в которой можно не стесняться своего первого имени и забыть всё, что там за ним дальше.

Отец правильно сделал, что забрал его в Америку, подальше от всей этой нищеты и разрухи.  Что дал свою фамилию.

От него, правда, ничего не осталось, кроме гражданства, а вот квартира матери  пригодилась.

Найджел вошёл во двор, подбрасывая ключи в руке, обогнул синий «фиат», припаркованный чуть ли не на газоне… и остановился, не дойдя до подъезда.

Три средних окна на втором этаже были занавешены.

Он не задёргивал шторы, когда уходил, - чтоб материны фиалки, гниющие в горшках сколько он себя помнил, совсем не окочурились на своём подоконнике.

В квартире кто-то был.

Он огляделся. Двор пустовал, разве что на скрипящих качелях сидели, уткнувшись хором в один телефон какие-то малолетки с футбольным мячом.

Найджел свистнул им и поманил к себе.

\- Чья машина знаете? – спросил он, как бы невзначай достав из кармана два мятых полтинника.

Пацаны переглянулись.

\- Приехали каких-то два дядьки, не, не знаем. Они не отсюда.

\- Понятно. – Найджел подумал и сунул один полтинник в нагрудный карман, а другой – самому старшему. Мальчишки скорчили кислые морды.

\- Э, а чего так мало?! – наперебой заголосили они.

\- Могу обратно забрать. Хотите?

Естественно, они не захотели. И убежали, понятия не имея о том, что у Найджела кроме этого полтинника и ещё нескольких мятых бумажек за душой ни лея.

 

Чего Найджел не любил, так это брать в долг. Тем более, когда все деньги под боком, а дотянуться до них нельзя.

Он не боялся, что эти искусствоведы в штатском найдут тайник, - мозгов не хватит, - но от мысли о том, что они перетряхнут квартиру, было мерзко.

Ещё мерзее, - что занимать придётся, скорее всего, у Дарко. Другие «друзья», по трезвом размышлении отпадали: им вообще не надо было знать, что у Найджела проблемы, они только и ждали повода вцепиться ему в глотку.

Но Дарко брал проценты. Немаленькие.

По Макка-Вилакроссе Найджел шёл как на похороны. Казалось бы, чего проще: прийти в клуб, скроить улыбку, попросить денег. Но при одной мысли становилось тошно, поэтому, он не спешил. Разглядывал написанное мелом меню возле ресторанов, любовался красивыми туристками, остановился послушать уличную виолончелистку…

Напротив виолончелистки прямо на мостовой сидел художник и что-то черкал в альбоме.

Найджел узнал его сразу. Кудрявые волосы, голубые глаза, модная щетинка, - тот самый американец, который пару дней назад пытался его нарисовать.

Идея созрела моментально. Найджел считал себя разборчивым человеком, никогда не опускающимся ниже определённого предела, но с этими принципами в его голове легко сожительствовала мысль о том, что нахер принципы, когда еле наскребаешь на сигареты.

\- О, художник! – он был сама доброта, даже присел рядом с кудрявым придурком на корточки. Придурок его тоже узнал, и, кажется, рванулся сбежать, но Найджел крепко взял его за плечо и поставил на ноги. -  Слушай, тут такое дело... ты был прав. А я ошибался.

Он был совершенно серьёзен и художник поверил, перестал смотреть на него, как загнанный олень. Но всё ещё не понимал.

\- Э… Что я должен сказать? «Извинения принимаются»? – спросил он, недоверчиво прищурившись и надув пухлые губки.

\- Да, точно. – Найджел обнял его за плечи,  чтобы не рыпался. – Ты всё правильно понял. Я пересмотрел своё поведение и подумал, что людям искусства нельзя мешать творить. Без них мы никуда, а  они слишком чувствительные и ранимые. Ты как,  ранимый?

\- Вообще-то, нет. Я ко всяким хамам привык, но мне не нравится, когда сжигают мои работы и…

\- Вот и хорошо. Значит так, можешь меня рисовать, сколько хочешь. Тысяча леев в час. Две, если придётся раздеваться. Тронешь меня - убью. Как тебе такое предложение?

\- Тысяча леев? – Художник недоверчиво, нервно ухмыльнулся. – Это слишком дорого.

\- А ты думал, я дешёвка? Если сработаемся, может быть, сделаю тебе скидку. А теперь черкни свой адрес, я к тебе зайду.

\- Значит, вы больше не боитесь, что я пытаюсь вас «склеить»?

«Я боюсь, что пиздишь ты слишком много для своего здоровья» - подумал Найджел, но в ответ только посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. Добро-добро.

\- Лёгкий флирт я уж как-нибудь переживу, девочка. Хоть штаны обкончай, главное – не лезь ко мне. Кстати, - он протянул свободную руку. – Найджел.

\- АйданЭйдан. – Рукопожатие у художника оказалось крепкое и уверенное. – И я не гей.

Найджел решил на эту тему не спорить.

 

 

***

 

Больше всего АйданЭйдан боялся, что Найджел будет напоминать ему отца. Тогда ничего не выйдет. Отцу точно не было места в его работах, никогда.

Но – обошлось.

Найджел был как скрученная пружина, опасный и злой, властный, обманчиво спокойный, но в нём не было того бессмысленного, ломочного бешенства, которое АйданЭйдан ненавидел.

Он решил рисовать обнажённую натуру. Не потому что так уж хотел, а просто чтобы защититься от давления, которое этот человек оказывал одним своим присутствием. Обычно, голые люди тушуются, чувствуют себя беззащитными, поэтому, будет легче, - так он считал.

Ошибся.

Они провели вместе несколько дней, а легче так и не стало, даже наоборот.

Найджел стоял к нему в профиль, скрестив руки на груди и небрежно согнув ногу. Он курил уже третью сигарету и по комнате плавал белесый дымок, плотный в солнечных лучах, падающих в щёлку между шторами. АйданЭйдану нравился этот эффект: полутьма, дым, облупленные стены и обнажённый мужчина с сигаретой и вульгарной татуировкой на шее.

Он был совсем не уверен, что сможет передать красками всё, что видит, и работал на одном дыхании, на свой страх и риск.

\- Значит, ты, обычно, рисуешь комиксы. – Найджел стряхнул пепел и вернул руку в прежнее положение.

\- Не комиксы. Графические новеллы.

\- В чём разница?

\- Ну… - АйданЭйдан взлохматил волосы. Ему никак не удавались тени в углу, и Найджел его отвлекал, но говорить с ним было почему-то интересно. Они не вели никаких особенных бесед и им, по хорошему, вообще стоило бы молчать, потому что говорящий Найджел, в отличие от молчаливого, превращался из обнажённой модели в живого голого мужчину. Очень привлекательного. Очень необычного. Сексуального.

\- Не можешь определиться в терминологии? Я тебе помогу. Это всё одна и та же хрень.

\- Нет. Я рисую истории для взрослых. Серьёзные вещи про любовь, про ненависть… про приключения. Со всякими интригами и поисками себя. И это не просто фэнтэзи про оборотней, я стараюсь проникнуть глубже, в мифологию, в самую суть…

\- Глубже? – От того, как Найджел произнёс это слово: негромко, хрипловато, у Эйдана по всему телу побежали тёплые волны. Он с душераздирающим скрипом подтащил мольберт поближе, чтобы его «натурщик» не увидел случайно, в каком именно месте эти волны превратились в настоящее цунами.

\- Д… да. Глубже. Есть ведь просто стереотипы, шаблоны на основе важных легенд. И этими стереотипами пользуются все, кому не лень. Но так нельзя. Люди не зря верили в то, что верили. Все эти истории про людей-волков не случайность.

\- И ты приехал в Румынию искать оборотней и вампиров. Молодец, солнышко, ты  настоящий американец. Хотя, не перепутал Бухарест с Будапештом, - это уже неплохо.

АйданЭйдан почувствовал, что неумолимо краснеет. Он как-то забыл, что одно дело – задвигать такие речи перед девушками, и совсем другое – перед мужчиной лет на десять старше.

\- Я правда их ищу. На витражах, на барельефах… Лугару, оборотни, были священными, но почему? Я пока не понял.

\- Это легко. – Найджел повернулся к нему, его карие глаза блеснули в полутьме. – Животные лучше, чем люди. Соедини человека и собаку, - получишь верного друга, у которого ещё и хватает ума не гадить на ковёр.

АйданЭйдан против воли прыснул и даже забыл попросить его отвернуться обратно. Ему нравилось слушать Найджела. Его голос. Снова его голос…

\- А у волков на первом месте семья. Стая. И тем, кто хочет спрятаться среди других, это нравится. Вся логика. А теперь, пожалуйста, заткнись и поставь какую-нибудь музыку. Сделаешь, девочка?

АйданЭйдану совсем не нравилось, когда его называли девочкой, но он смолчал и включил джаз. На душе у него царил полный раздрай: его унижали, им помыкали, но по-настоящему противиться он не мог. Найджел будто имел право так говорить и поступать. Он хамит, он забирает деньги, но, в то же время…

В то же время…

 

Два часа, которые АйданЭйдан мог себе финансово позволить, истекли. Он делал вид, что наносит последние мазки, а сам украдкой следил, как Найджел надевает строгий, но неброский костюм, приглаживает волосы и чуть улыбается каким-то своим мыслям. У него были странно изогнутые тонкие губы, но хорошая улыбка, и АйданЭйдан невольно улыбался вместе с ним.

До этого он действительно не считал себя геем. Ему нравились девушки, и он им тоже нравился, но в мире, где живут такие мужчины, похожие на диких зверей, как Найджел, он начинал чувствовать себя чем-то другим. Чем-то вроде среднего пола.

\- До свидания, АйданЭйдан. Надеюсь, мы с тобой скоро увидимся. – Найджел аккуратно свернул новенькие, хрустящие купюры, чуть склонил голову и закрыл за собой дверь.

АйданЭйдан остался один.

Он долго не находил себе места, слонялся из угла в угол, пытался читать,  слушать музыку, представлять ледяные горы, но, в конце концов, позорно сдался: побежал в душ, включил горячую, рыжеватую воду и дал волю рукам.

 

 

***

Перед людьми, которые умеют делать что-то красивое, Найджел всегда чувствовал этакое благоговение. Сам себя он считал тонким ценителем искусства: умел и слушать музыку  и правильно смотреть на картины, а не только на голых баб, как некоторые. Даже что-то понимал в артхаусном кино, и уж пару режиссёров точно мог назвать. Поэтому, к АйданЭйдану, рисовавшему какие-то комиксы, он серьёзно не относился, но ему было приятно, что тот уже извёл на него тонну бумаги и целый холст. Льстило самолюбию.

АйданЭйдан был ботливый, с волками в голове, но не манерный и не блядоватый, как большая часть богемной тусовки. Простой паренёк, перед которым даже раздеваться было абсолютно не западло.

А ещё, он был красивый. Его хотелось трогать, -  много, по-разному, но Найджел старался об этом не думать, особенно, пока позировал.

Лето плавило улицы, а он стоял в холодке, голый, курил и не думал вообще ни о чём. Зато, когда шёл домой в сумерках, представлял, как приятно зарыться лицом в тёмные кудри АйданЭйдана и как припухнут девчачьи розовые губы если их долго целовать.

Когда он называл дурачка «членососом» и «девчонкой», подразумевалось, что этот волчий фанатик должен сосать его, Найджела, член, и быть его девчонкой.

Хотя, до конца это принять было сложно.

И всё время что-то мешало, хотя они оба, в принципе, понимали, к чему идёт дело.

 

АйданЭйдан начал, наконец, свою новеллу, и, в честь этого, они вместо рисования раскурили самокрутку. Найджел всё ещё сидел без денег, но пакетик перепал ему для дегустации, а художник, оказывается, ещё никогда не пробовал.

В это поверить было сложно, но – да. Он приехал в Бухарест абсолютно чистеньким. А через пять минут и половину косяка уже сонно моргал покрасневшими глазами и пытался ухватить Найджела за пряжку ремня.

\- Я же тебе говорил, - ласково напомнил Найджел, перехватывая его ладонь. – Тронешь меня – убью.

Мальчик, в ответ, только медленно облизнулся и прикусил губу белыми зубками. То ли просто не услышал, то ли это был вызов. Мол: «попробуй».

Руки у него были чертовски красивые. Найджел взял его запястье, поднял повыше, рассматривая кисть как пойманную птицу или бабочку.

\- У тебя руки как с картин Эль Греко... – приход как раз переходил в ту фазу, когда слова начинали складываться в просто охуенные предложения. Наверное, охуенные.

\- Что Эль Греко? – АйданЭйдан положил голову ему на плечо, щекоча кудрями подбородок. – Что – Эль Греко?

\- Девочка, ты художник, блядь, или зачем? Ты что, Эль Греко не знаешь? Мистическая экзальтация, одухотворённость образов. Типа маньеризм – но, если разобраться, ни хуя не маньеризм.

\- Ну, я слышал…

\- Эль Греко был гений. Он был великий мистик. И я тебе говорю, слушай сюда. – Найджел приподнялся на локте. – Ты. Хуй. Когда. Так же. Нарисуешь.

Эйдан снова разулыбался, самоуверенный, как чёрт.

\- Чего? Нарисую! Я тебя ещё лучше нарисую, понял? Ты такой красивый, ты просто настоящий лугару. -  Найджел как-то даже упустил момент, когда он высвободил руку и залез к нему под рубашку. – Даже шерсть как у лугару…

Неизвестно, чем бы это закончилось, но в дверь постучал консьерж и сказал, что Эйдану что-то прислали и надо спуститься вниз, расписаться.

Для бедняги это оказался самый долгий путь со второго этажа на первый и обратно. Его не было час. Найджел, которого к тому времени уже отпустило, нашёл его на лестнице, совсем беспомощного, на измене, и с амазоновским пакетом в побелевщих руках.

Пришлось оттаскивать его наверх и приводить в чувство, - больше  с ним делать было нечего.

 

А через пару дней Эйдан объявил, что закончил картину и остались так, - детали. Найджел, даже не одеваясь, впервые зашёл за мольберт; раньше он не делал попыток посмотреть, что там получается, из уважения к работе, но интересно ему было всегда.

Он смотрел долго, склонив голову набок, - не потому что чего-то не понимал, а так: чтоб заставить Эйдана понервничать.

На самом деле, картина его смущала. Слишком уж она была красивая, и Найджел впервые задумался: неужели Эйдан правда так видит? Видит его, Найджела, таким…

\- Отлично, - наконец, вынес он свой вердикт и улыбнулся. Мальчик, в ответ, просто просиял. – Только у меня один вопрос. Скажи-ка мне, на каком этапе твоей, мм… работы, мне уже не обязательно было позировать, а?

Эйдан задумчиво потёр кончик носа. В глазах у него плясали чёртики.

\- Вообще-то, уже последние несколько раз. На самом деле, мне просто нравилось, что ты стоишь тут голый, а я могу на тебя смотреть.

Найджел даже не успел сказать, что он так и думал, потому что этот кудрявый членосос просто взял и встал перед ним на колени.

И в тот же самый момент Дарко приспичило позвонить. Объявить отбой тревоги и сердечно поздравить с тем, что на этот раз не проебались.

После этого Найджел, естественно, быстро натянул штаны и, не прощаясь, свалил на Менделеева.

Деньги оказались на месте.

 

***

Это был конец.

Он знал, что Найджел больше не придёт, - зачем ему? А то, что было… ну, ничего ведь не было.

Эйдан уже тысячу раз отругал себя за то, что поддался тогда порыву, подумал, что  момент был достаточно романтический.

А Найджел, видно, так не думал.

Все наброски были сделаны. Портрет тоже. Можно было работать и работать, но Эйдан, вместо этого, слонялся по улицам, думая, что за следующим углом точно наткнётся на него снова.

Он тогда впервые задумался, что не знает про Найджела ничего кроме имени. Чем он занимается? Где живёт? Что делает в Бухаресте, (имя-то у него явно не румынское)? Кто ему купил забавную рубашку с таксами?

Он был похож на бывшего военного или преступника или то и другое сразу, но при мысли о том, что Найджел мафиози, сердце у Эйдана начинало колотиться где-то в горле.

Может, лучше правда его больше не видеть. Может, лучше просто вспоминать об этой встрече, как о приключении.

Но это были доводы рассудка, а на деле, в комнате очень не хватало запаха сигарет и одеколона. Даже картина, которую агент уже обещал пропихнуть на какой-то салон, навевала только тоску. Эйдан ненавидел тосковать; ещё в детстве он решил, что будет улыбаться. Что постарается быть счастливым. Быть собой.

Ему пришлось это решить, иначе, отец просто подавил бы его, убил, превратил во что-то жалкое и ничтожное.

Поэтому, теперь он попытался смириться с мыслью о том, что Найджел больше не придёт. Оставалось только окунуться с головой в работу, и Эйдан решил совершить то, что давно откладывал – поход по церквям. Одна запертая церквушка его уже давно манила – он ещё с улицы заметил странные витражи: волки-рыцари, стоящие среди святых.

Как-то вечером он собрался туда и как раз искал под кроватью фонарик… когда волк пришёл к нему сам. В белой рубашке-поло, художественно рваных светлых джинсах и с красно-золотой коробкой сливочной помадки.

\- Это в качестве извинения за то, что тогда не попрощался. Как, извиняешь меня?

Эйдан вытряхнул из волос клок пыли и кивнул. Ему очень хотелось бы броситься Найджелу на шею и поцеловать, но мысль была дурацкая, совсем глупая.

\- Собираешься куда-то? – Найджел кивнул в сторону набитой альбомами и блокнотами сумки, которую Эйдан планировал взять с собой.

\- Да, для работы. Хочу посмотреть витражи в одной старой церкви, я ещё никогда не видел витражей с лугару…

\- Нахуй церковь. Мы идём в музей.

Найджел и музеи слабо сочетались в сознании Эйдана. Но к обоим он относился подозрительно.

\- Какой музей?

\- Национальный, покажу тебе настоящего Эль Греко. И надень куртку, к вечеру похолодает.

Если б кто-нибудь другой так бесцеремонно обошёлся с его планами, Эйдан, конечно, отказался бы и никуда не пошёл. Он и теперь хотел отказаться и, пока надевал куртку, всё думал, как бы это сделать. Как бы сказать, что музеи скучные и неуютные, живая натура гораздо лучше… но так и не придумал до самой Победы, а потом было уже поздно.

 

Найджел протащил его по высоким залам, и узким коридорам не сбавляя шага и даже не оглядываясь. Его не интересовали ни портреты, ни натюрморты, ни скульптуры, - он шёл только к цели. К чему-то, поразившему его однажды так, что всё остальное просто потеряло ценность.

Это было «Обручение Девы Марии». Холодное, серое, не вызывающее ничего кроме клаустрофобии полотно. Но Найджел смотрел на него и улыбался. Улыбались не столько его губы, сколько глаза, и Эйдан добросовестно смотрел, всё глубже погружаясь в странный, больной мир тусклых цветов и измученных лиц.

И, постепенно, он понял. Понял, почему Найджела так туда тянет. Его таинственная жизнь была слишком реальной, такой, как он сам  - жадной, порывистой, плотской, далёкой от всего духовного.

Так же, как сам Эйдан искал того, что ему не хватало, в сказках и историях о сбивающихся в стаи волков, Найджел искал смысл жизни в непонятных чувствах других людей. Они нравились ему, потому что, в своих страданиях и мучениях, были лучше, чем он.

В таком отношении было что-то благородное.

Затаив дыхание, не глядя на него, Эйдан потянулся рукой к его руке, коснулся пальцев.

И Найджел, вместо того, чтобы оттолкнуть его или отстраниться, повернулся. И поцеловал.

 

***

В каком-то смысле, трахаться в туалете Национального музея искусств Румынии даже элитно. Всё-таки, бывший королевский дворец.

Эйдан забавно скулил, царапая громыхающую от каждого толчка дверцу кабинки. Кажется, он пару раз всхлипнул что-то вроде: «стой» и «нет», но Найджелу ещё никогда не было настолько похуй.

Потом он даже сам себе не мог внятно ответить, какого хрена взял его так грубо, без ласки, без подготовки, всего лишь сплюнув на ладонь. Какого хрена наставил ему синяков на шее и боках. Драл так, что чуть дверь им на хер не выбил.

Он не этого хотел. Он хотел быть нежным. Горячим, да, но нежным.

И сначала всё было хорошо, когда они кинули на дверь табличку «идёт уборка»  и целовались, как бешеные, лапали друг друга и Эйдан гладил его по лицу своими красивыми руками, которые оказались ещё и мягкими…

 

А потом, Найджел просто сорвался. И от запахов, и от того, что до него, кажется, никого не было. И от того, как Эйдан выгибал спину, так, что белые лопатки напрягались…

Сорвался. И не останавливался, пока не кончил, зарывшись лицом во влажные от пота, пахнущие шампунем кудри на затылке. Эйдан молчал. Его трясло, колотило ощутимо, сильно.

Надо было отвезти его домой и накачать чем-нибудь горючим, чтоб отошёл. Вызвать такси прямо сейчас и отвезти…

\- Уйди… - Эйдан заговорил, наконец. Его распухшие, искусанные губы едва шевелились, голос срывался. – Руки убери.

Найджел молча послушался. Туман в голове рассеивался и начиналось похмелье, - мерзкое чувство вины. Такое случилось впервые, и он не знал, что делать. Он причинял людям боль только намеренно, когда действительно этого хотел, а Эйдан был таким, что только последний мудак мог его вот так ранить.

Тогда что за херня только что получилась?

Всю дорогу до выхода, среди картин, статуй и красот бывшего дворца, они молчали. На крыльце Эйдана вырвало. Он стоял на коленях и мучительно, спазматически выкашливал внутренности пополам с рыданиями. Охрана рыпнулась было к нему, но Найджел рявкнул на них и они исчезли. Всё это время, он, не переставая, гладил Эйдана по спине, а тот, в перерывах между спазмами всё повторял и повторял: «убери руки, убери руки», будто это ещё имело значение.

И в такси он сидел, забившись в угол,  ругался, беззвучно, одними губами, будто проклятие насылал, но у подъезда, у самых дверей Найджел всё-таки поймал его и поцеловал, крепко, не обращая внимания на горькую слюну.

\- Я этого не хотел. Я тебя люблю, - прошептал он, прижавшись лбом к его лбу.

\- Пойдёшь за мной… я полицию вызову.

Это было последнее, что он слышал от Эйдана.

На следующий день консьерж сказал, что американский художник съехал с квартиры в неизвестном направлении.

 

 

***

 

Эйдан твёрдо решил быть счастливым.

Два дня он пролежал на новой квартире, среди нераспакованных вещей, поднимаясь только чтобы сделать себе кофе и бутерброд, а на третий – пошёл к залапанному зеркалу в ванной и улыбнулся своему отражению. Насильно растянул пальцами уголки губ и держал, пока улыбка не приклеилась и не застыла.

 

Он твёрдо пообещал себе снова влюбиться. Ввязаться в милую романтическую историю с какой-нибудь девушкой, летом, в чужом старом городе. Вытащить себя за волосы из этого жуткого омута, где любовь слишком похожа на насилие.

Почему-то он ни секунды не сомневался, что это была именно любовь.

Что Найджел не врал.

 

Ещё через пару дней он окончательно перестал хромать и купил себе новую рубашку, - чёрную, в тонкую жёлтую полоску, а вечером, пробрался в церковь с лугару на витражах.

Историю всегда можно начать заново. Выбросить некоторых персонажей, ввести новых.

Всё можно исправить и переделать и он переделывал, сидя на пыльных, холодных плитах церковного пола.

 

А сверху на него смотрела Вивьен.

Но он не знал ещё ни кто она такая, ни что она вообще существует.

 

 

***

 

Найти любого человека в Бухаресте не так сложно, если знать, как искать. Найти американца в Бухаресте ещё проще. Но находка Найджела не порадовала.

Эйдан гулял по городу в новой рубашке, и с девушкой. Они дурачились, купались в фонтане и выглядели невъебенно счастливыми. Особенно Эйдан. Всё время улыбался, всё время скалился.

Будь он с другим мужиком, Найджел просто подошёл и начистил бы ебало одному и второму. Но воевать с женщиной… как это, вообще? Женщины прекрасны. Они нужны в мире для того, чтоб их любили. Максимум, что можно сделать с женщиной – залепить ей пощёчину, и то не с каждой такой номер прокатит. Запугать её? От одной мысли становилось противно. Она простая девчонка, которая повелась на кудряшки, - совать такой под нос пистолет тоже не по-мужски.

Убить по-тихому? Опасно. Слишком мало времени прошло с прошлого дела.

Оставалось только искать другой подход. Какого-нибудь брата, отца или другого засранца, через которого можно надавить.

Она работала в магазинчике, где он когда-то купил Эйдану конфеты. Долго выбирал их тогда, даже спросил у этой губастой, что лучше подойдёт для извинения, поэтому и запомнил.

Извинения не получилось, зато теперь был повод зайти ещё пару раз. Он скупил, наверное, килограмм пять конфет, раздавая всё девочкам Дарко, пока не заметил бледного, патлатого пидорка, крутившегося вокруг Вивьен или как её там звали.

Пидорок называл её «кузиной» и Найджелу этого было, в принципе, достаточно. Однажды вечером он просто догнал «кузена» в тёмном переулке между двумя заброшенными домами.

\- Эй, друг! Подожди, дело есть.

Он выглядел достаточно респектабельно: в пиджаке, в отглаженных брюках. Наверное, поэтому пидорок и правда подошёл.

\- Ну? – подозрительно спросил он. – Что тебе?

Голос у него был высокий, бабский. Противный.

\- Да тут, видишь ли, какое дело… - Найджел изобразил замешательство, пряча в рукаве «бабочку». – Только пойми меня правильно, я не хочу вмешиваться, это всё приватное и  семейное, но ты свою кузину-блядь держи на привязи. Понял, полуёбок?

Лезвие бабочки щёлкнуло. Парень напрягся.

\- Вивьен? Что ты знаешь про Вивьен? – страха в его голосе не было, скорее, наоборот. У Найджела появилось неприятное ощущение, что он как-то передал этому хмырю карты в руки.

\- Она гуляет с американским художником, а этого делать не надо. Ты старший брат, старший брат должен быть ответственным. Поэтому, вот тебе будет небольшой тест на ответственность. Ещё раз увижу её с этим художником, - отрежу тебе яйца и затолкаю в глотку. – Секунда, и нож упёрся хмырю в ширинку. - Как, чувствуешь мотивацию?

Отрезать там, видимо, было нечего, потому что парень только рассмеялся.

\- Послушай, мне самому не хочется, чтоб она это делала. И она перестанет, я тебе обещаю. Но мне не нравится, когда всякое мясо тычет в меня ножом, поэтому…

 

Найджел не услышал, как они подошли, а когда обернулся, было уже поздно.

Его ошибка была в том, что он ждал человека и ударил ножом на уровне человеческого плеча.

Он не ждал, что волк попытается выдрать ему печень клыками. И что за одним кинутся и другие.

 

 

***

 

Ему повезло, - кто-то их спугнул. Двое убежали хромая, и у Найджела ещё остались силы на звонок знакомому подпольному хирургу, но потом… потом упала тьма.

 

Первое, что он услышал, когда очнулся в маленькой квартирке на Макка-Вилакроссе – музыка.

Внизу, у ресторана, кто-то играл на виолончели, и от этой простой, идущей откуда-то из глубины музыки, боль, тоска и вина понемногу отступали.

 

 

***

Год.

Раньше, Эйдану казалось, что год  - это долго, но вот снова лето, он снова в Бухаресте, а вокруг ничего не изменилось.

Изменился только он сам.

Подписывал ли он книги на фестивале, гулял ли по знакомым улицам - отовсюду на него смотрела тёмная изнанка весёлого, светлого мира. Люди и не-люди вокруг обменивались тайными знаками, говорили на своём языке, не зная, что он невольно видит их и понимает.

Ему не повезло знать.

 

Первое время он боялся встретить Найджела. Они не виделись с тех пор как расстались тогда у подъезда, не пытались, кажется, искать друг друга. По крайней мере, Эйдан не пытался. В Германии, куда они с Вивьен перебрались, он постепенно решил для себя, что того вечера не было. Что он, скучая по Найджелу, сам всё додумал, или ему приснилось. Удивительно, но физическая боль и боль от предательства стала, со временем, менее реальна, чем оборотни-лугару. Найджел стал менее реален.

Но в Бухаресте всё вернулось.

Вивьен с ним не поехала; они вообще недолго пробыли вместе. Казалось бы, память о пережитом  должна была их сблизить, но на деле оказалась слишком тяжёлым грузом. Она тянула Вивьен в прошлое, один взгляд на Эйдана напоминал ей о мёртвом Габриэле, о её выборе. Эйдан не мог её винить, и они расстались друзьями. Первый экземпляр новеллы про валашскую княжну-волчицу он послал ей по почте, а в ответ получил много тёплых, ничего не значащих слов.

Они оба боялись прошлого, но вблизи прошлое оказалось не таким страшным и не так ранило. Просто сам мир расширился и стал холоднее. В нём больше не было чудес и тайн – только кровь и борьба, везде одно и то же.

 

Квартира, которую он снимал, прячась от Найджела, снова оказалась свободна, будто ждала его. Предыдущие хозяева ничего в ней не меняли, разве что забыли в шкафу бонг, а на тумбочке – маленький телевизор. Эйдан, от нечего делать, иногда включал его в темноте, засыпая под мягкие перекаты румынского, будто под песню.

Телевиденье тут было такое же, как везде: реклама, плохо сляпанные заказные сериалы, голливудские фильмы и местные новости, в которых кого-то вечно сажали или убивали.

Он знал по-румынски не так уж много: «спасибо, пожалуйста, сегодня, полиция»… простые мелочи. Этого, обычно, хватало, чтоб улавливать общую суть.

А ещё, он знал слово «убивать». И, однажды вечером, в бегущей строке криминальной хроники это слова мелькнуло под фотографией Найджела.

«Сегодня был убит в перестрелке с полицией…»

Случись это раньше, Эйдан, наверное, заплакал бы. Загрустил. Подумал о судьбе и о том, что у них всё могло быть хорошо. Вспомнил бы, как не хотел продавать портрет, но всё-таки сделал это ради Вивьен, потому что кончились деньги.

Но того Эйдана больше не было, он остался в лесу, с мёртвыми волками. Тот Эйдан ничего не знал и умел только рисовать. Новый Эйдан  действовал.

Он вынул телефон и набрал известный наизусть номер.

\- Привет, Вивьен, - сказал он, дождавшись соединения. – У тебя, случайно, не осталось в Бухаресте знакомых вампиров или некромантов? Очень срочно.

 

Удивительно, но в Бухаресте обосновалась самая маленькая вампирская диаспора в мире. Поднимающуюся с колен постсоветскую Румынию ценили, в основном, только «старики», объездившие весь мир, но решившие, что лучше родины ничего нет.

Многие работали в ночную смену лаборантами на пунктах сдачи крови, некоторые – на бойнях, но Эйдану повезло – Бэла Ионеску, провизор полицейского морга, позвонил ему сам и сухо велел прийти после полуночи.

\- Сколько я вам должен? – спросил Эйдан, от волнения обдирая с подоконника чешуйки краски.

\- Не телефонный разговор, - у Бэлы был сильный румынский акцент. Скорее всего – деланный. – Охотники всегда рядом.

\- Но подождите… вы точно сможете? Я думал, вампиры обращают живых.

\- Нет. Вампиры мёртвые. И делают их из мёртвых, мёртвые нам нужнее.

 

 

 

***

 

Найджел улыбался.

Это была та самая улыбка, которую Эйдан когда-то видел в музее: нежная, счастливая, освещавшая всё лицо.

Если бы не ровное пулевое отверстие на лбу, он сошёл бы за спящего; Бэла даже вернул ему одежду, пожертвовал свою рубашку взамен запачканной кровью и мозгом.

Только увидев Найджела, Эйдан понял, как сильно скучал. Если б не тощий, строгий и бледный провизор в белом халате, он, бы, наверное, обнял его, поцеловал в холодные губы. Но Ионеску следил, теребя в длинных пальцах ампулу с какой-то подвижной бурой жидкостью.

\- А то, что его застрелили, не повлияет?

\- Нет. Меня так же убили на войне. Так же. И ничего. Только там была стрела. – Шприц вошёл в ампулу, со странным шипением втягивая жидкость.

\- Вы не сказали, сколько я вам должен.

Глаза вампира, блёклые, как у снулой рыбы, блеснули жёлтым огнём.

\- Вивьен сказала, у тебя четвёртая группа. Резус-фактор отрицательный. Никто тут не ценит четвёртую, говорят, горькая дрянь. Но я ценю.

Эйдан сглотнул.

\- Мне… куда-то нужно её сцедить?

\- Нет. Я пью по простому, из горла. – Бэла засмеялся, будто закашлялся. – Пью живую, горячую, кладу руку прямо на сердце. Оно трепещет, качает кровь… такое редко бывает. Везде теперь синтетика и пакеты, никакой добычи. Охотники рядом.

Он отвернулся и ловко ввёл содержимое ампулы Найджелу в вену. Ничего не произошло.

Эйдан нахмурился.

\- Когда ждать эффект?

\- Придёт постепенно. Это моя кровь, ей ещё надо прижиться там. А ты пока заплатишь. – Провизор был в нескольких шагах, но вдруг оказался совсем рядом, вплотную. Под его взглядом пуговицы на воротничке Эйдана начали расстёгиваться сами собой.

 

***

 

Хуже смерти была только горечь разочарования в жизни. Она ударила куда сильнее, чем пуля. Пуля оказалась милосерднее.

Он ещё почувствовал, что теряет равновесие, но удара уже не ощутил. Всё исчезло, и время тоже  - новый отсчёт пошёл с того момента, как в темноте появился свет.

Это был не «конец туннеля», как рассказывают, а просто красноватая рябящая муть под веками, будто уснул на улице в солнечный день.

Оказалось – не солнце, а белая лампа вроде хирургической, и светила эта лампа, видимо, в аду, куда после смерти попадают все влюблённые идиоты. В аду, выкрашенном казённой зелёной краской, выложенном белым кафелем.

Пытки там были своеобразные; Найджелу показывали то, чего он никогда не хотел бы увидеть. Почему-то не Габи. Почему-то какой-то чернявый хер в халате целовал Эйдана в шею, а Эйдан жмурился, запрокинув голову, тяжело дышал и разрешал лапать себя под рубашкой.

За последние дни Чарли и Габи вымотали Найджелу все нервы, поэтому, он не стал разбираться и задумываться: просто спрыгнул со стола, ухватил незнакомого мужика за шиворот и врезал ему по морде так, что нос с хрустом съехал набок.

Эйдану, такому блядоватому сейчас, с окровавленной шеей, он вмазал чуть слабее.

Но от души.

От души, ёб его мать.

 

***

Банка пива была такая холодная, так льнула к распухающей щеке, что Эйдан едва не рыдал от счастья. Он сидел на ступеньках старой, тёмной церкви и пытался уловить, о чём там, в нефе, Бэла говорит с Найджелом.

Солнце убивает, входить в дом людей без приглашения нельзя, серебро обжигает.

Всё, кроме крови, теряет вкус.

Возможны обсессивно-компульсивные расстройства вроде мании пересчитывать мелкие предметы.

Обычное оружие не причиняет вреда.

Телекинез, превращение в дым и летучую мышь – возможно, через первую сотню лет, но зависит от желания учиться.

От необходимости дневного сна можно избавиться, постепенно.

Найджел слушал внимательно, но постоянно ощупывал клыки, то языком, то пальцами, видно, никак не мог привыкнуть, что что-то мешает во рту.

\- Первое время будут зудеть, - донеслось до Эйдана. – Втягивать их научишься быстро, это рефлекс.

\- И что, мне приносить какие-то клятвы? Вступать в общество анонимных вурдалаков? – Найджел развёл руками. – Если что-то надо подписать, я подпишу. Но без пафосных церемоний, - от лицемерных мудаков меня тошнит.

\- Меня тоже. Я тебя найду, если нужно будет. – Бэла пожал ему руку, отступил в тень и просто исчез.

Эйдан хотел подойти ближе, но не смог заставить себя встать. Страх, вдруг, вернулся. Не потому что Найджел его ударил, хотя это было больно и обидно. Не потому что вампиры – немёртвые чудовища. Просто, Найджел был Найджелом – диким и непредсказуемым.

Вампиры сильнее и быстрее обычных людей, неуязвимые… может, нельзя было давать силу бандиту, так легко причиняющему другим боль? Но Бэла ведь не отказал.

Найджел сел рядом, пригладил волосы, нервным жестом потёр подбородок. Кажется, он не знал, о чём говорить. Или изображал, что не знает.

\- Какой-то ты невесёлый, - вдруг сказал он, пристально глядя Эйдану прямо в глаза. Из-за клыков он чуть шепелявил. – Сам теперь не рад, что я жив?

\- Рад. – На самом деле, Эйдан не знал, что чувствует. В голове у него был полный сумбур.

\- Когда ты рад, ты улыбаешься. Улыбнись.

Он попытался. Растянул губы, как мог, но улыбка вышла болезненная, нервная.

\- Плохо. Никуда не годится. Давай ещё.

Эйдан попробовал снова. Найджел смотрел на него тепло, чуть прищурившись, и, в конце концов, улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Вот так, теперь вижу. Ты такое же солнышко, как год  назад.  Щека болит? Дай посмотрю.

Эйдан неохотно отнял банку от лица, но пальцы у Найджела оказались, вдруг, почти такие же холодные.

И прикасался прикасался так ласково, что хотелось плакать.

\- Я уже не такой, - от этой ласки у Эйдана защемило внутри. – Я убивал… людей. Они были лугару, но всё равно людми. Понимаешь?

\- А я успел жениться, - вдруг, сказал Найджел. – На самой прекрасной женщине, в мире. И я любил её, как мог, но она меня не любила, и вот это, мать твою, трагедия. А то, что ты кого-то там убил – херня, люди постоянно это делают. Если не попался – считай, что ничего не было.

Эйдан помолчал, разглядывая свои руки. Он давно хотел задать Найджелу этот вопрос, но всё никак не мог сформулировать, превратить смутные ощущения в слова.

\- Почему ты снова… почему ты постоянно так? Зачем ты всё время делаешь мне больно?

Найджел в замешательстве провёл языком по клыкам, открыл пивную банку и сделал большой глоток.

\- Безвкусная херня. Я про пиво. А насчёт тебя…

\- Что насчёт меня?

Они говорили так, будто не виделись день или два, а не год и Эйдан понял, что всё это время Найджел был с ним. Никуда не исчезал из его головы.

\- Есть люди, с которыми всё понятно. С Габи было всё понятно. А с тобой… когда я на тебя смотрю, то перестаю понимать, чего мне больше хочется: целовать тебя или тушить об тебя сигареты. Я от любви всегда немного схожу с ума, но с тобой по мне ёбаная дурка плачет.

\- Ты снова можешь пойти к Габи.

Он понял, насколько безжалостными были эти слова, когда впервые увидел Найджела грустным.

\- Нет. Священник сказал: «пока смерть вас не разлучит». Она теперь свободна по всем законам. И пускай.

Пивная банка, описала широкую дугу и скрылась где-то за парапетом.

Небо над Дымбовицей начало светлеть. Фиолетовая бархатная темнота понемногу становилась утренней синевой.

\- А я? – Эйдан обхватил себя руками и поёжился. Второпях он забыл надеть куртку, и теперь озяб. Найджел сидел близко, очень близко, но тепла от него не было.

\- А тебе я куплю шоколадку. Как почётному донору. – Найджел похлопал по карманам в поисках сигарет. – Потом мы пойдём к тебе. Там я тебя трахну. Нежно, - не как в тот раз. Потом, будешь спать рядом со мной и гладить меня своими красивыми руками. Дальше – по ситуации. Нравится тебе такое?

\- Ты главного не сказал. – Эйдан встал и отряхнулся, глядя на него сверху вниз. Он в любой момент мог сорваться и снова сбежать. Достаточно было одного удара, совсем слабого.

\- Сказал. – Первый солнечный луч вонзился в стену рядом с Найджелом, как маленькая стрела, но он не отодвинулся. Его карие глаза в рассветной дымке стали совсем золотыми.  – Год назад. Ты вспомни.

 

И Эйдан вспомнил.


End file.
